Forum:Last Days of Foxhound flagging
The Last Days of FOXHOUND I'm new to wiki-ing, and don't know how to make articles, or if this is the proper discussion page to place this on, but this question begs asking... I've heard somewhere that all attempts to create a page for the Metal Gear fan webcomic "The Last Days of FOXHOUND" have been consistently flagged and deleted. So I must ask why this work must be deleted if this page has an article for "Metal Gear Awesome" which is also a fan work. Red vs. Blue has an entry on Halopedia, Concerned: The Half-Life and Death of Gordon Frohman on the Half-Life wiki. Why can't LDoF get any wiki love? I'll admit I asked this question a few months ago, but only today did I learn of the consistent speed deletion of this article, and can't help but sniff out hypocrisy somewhere. Crow T R0bot 03:37, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :the last time this question was asked is here. I have no problem with you creating this article. Which probably means you have to ask Fantomas what he thinks about it. I'd like to know what you mean by "consistant speed deletion", I can't see it in the deletion logs at least not anything recent.--Drawde83 05:32, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::The only reason I personally haven't created the article myself is because I thought the comic was... well, frankly, crap. It just isn't funny. I have nothing against anyone making a page for it though, because I don't like Metal Gear Awesome either, but when a page for that was made I just nodded and let people get on with it. But no-one has tried to actually make a page for it so far, so I don't know where you got that "consistent speed deletion" thing from. If you don't know how to set up an article, I can do it for you, and then you and others can edit it. --Fantomas 08:26, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::To answer your question about the consistent speedy deletion, here's a log someone from GameFAQs copy and pasted for me when he tried making a page for it. Notice: You are re-creating a page that was deleted. You should consider whether it is appropriate to continue editing this page. Information is available on what to do if a page you created is deleted. The deletion log for this page is provided here for convenience (view all logs for this page): 21:26, 31 May 2008 Gwen Gale (Talk | contribs) deleted "The Last Days of FOXHOUND" ‎ (A7 (web): Web content; doesn't indicate importance/significance) 21:24, 31 May 2008 Anthony Appleyard (Talk | contribs) restored "The Last Days of FOXHOUND" ‎ (78 revisions restored: oh well, unelete it & AfDit) 10:25, 30 May 2008 Anthony Appleyard (Talk | contribs) deleted "The Last Days of FOXHOUND" ‎ (A7 (bio): Real person; doesn't indicate importance/significance) 14:44, 1 March 2007 Mailer diablo (Talk | contribs) deleted "The Last Days of FOXHOUND" ‎ (Proposed deletion expiring after 5 days, P1 Notability) 07:59, 9 August 2006 Mailer diablo (Talk | contribs) deleted "The Last Days of FOXHOUND" ‎ (Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/The Last Days of FOXHOUND) 02:51, 12 July 2005 Gwalla (Talk | contribs) deleted "The Last Days of FOXHOUND" ‎ (recreation of deleted article: Wikipedia:Votes for deletion/Last Days of Foxhound) Judging by the date, some of these have been deleted several months to several years ago. Hopefully this helps, unless for whatever reason, these are faked. In any case, if you decide to make an article on LDoF despite your dislike for the comic, I greatly appreciate it. Sorry if I've bugged you in any way. Glad we could clear this up. Crow T R0bot 15:35, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :aha mystery solved. looking up the usernames those are members of wikipedia not the metal gear wiki. If I can track down the deleted page I'll move it here.--Drawde83 20:28, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, they are definitely from Wikipedia. It even says "Wikipedia" a couple times, and they aren't users from this Wiki. I actually did a search through our deletion log and I couldn't find any instance of the deletion of a page called "The Last Days Of FOXHOUND" or any page with "FOXHOUND" in it's title. I've set up the page and you can edit it here. --Fantomas 21:11, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you for solving that mystery for me, I was wondering what the deal was. Also thanks for setting up the page. I added a little bit to it, though I haven't placed proper internal links yet. However, hopefully future contributors will expand on that article as needed. And it's *going* to need quite a deal of expansion. Here's hoping. Thanks again! Crow T R0bot 00:12, 30 September 2008 (UTC)